


That one time Harvey decided to be kind and Mike gets mistaken for a hobo

by buddy_glass



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Just a quick drabble, M/M, Mike's not a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddy_glass/pseuds/buddy_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, now Mike knows that looks can be deceiving but to be mistaken for a hobo? That's going to like register as the lowest point in Mike's life. </p><p>Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Harvey decided to be kind and Mike gets mistaken for a hobo

As one well knows, appearances can be quite deceiving. Or so Mike read somewhere. In movies or books, the line’s usually associated with seductress, spies or what-have-you’s, you know, those who are hiding something beneath their appearances. For Mike, well, he’s always liked the expression “Don’t judge a book by its cover, motherfucker.” The motherfucker part is his own addition because he’s always had the urge to say it whenever people mistake him for something. Take his teachers for example, always with the “Aren’t you too young to be in this level young man?” No fail. Junior high, high school, college, even in graduate school for fucks sake but Mike shrugs, grins that grin that probably makes him look years younger than his actual age and then proceeds to wow his teachers with his genius. Then those people who date him, particularly in college, when his libido’s at its peak, always with the “Are you sure you legal?” or “I feel like a pedophile” or “Fuck, but you look young.” As usual, Mike proves them wrong. Usually on his knees, smiling oh so devilishly like the cat that ate the canary, with his partners reduced to moans, and Mike’s name because he’s that good. And so not innocent and naïve, fuck you very much. 

But this. This has got be Mike’s lowest point in life.

Because seriously, how often does one get mistaken for freaking hobos.

Hobo. He got mistaken for a freaking hobo. 

I mean no offense to hobos, but still.

‘Oh my god, life, give me a freaking break!’ Mike doesn’t know whether to feel irritated, embarrassed, sad, because god, what has he done recently to make him look like a hobo. Okay, so granted he spent three days in the lab without going home but really, their current project is not going to finish itself so of course it’s up to Mike to do it. It’s not like he can rely on Harold to do most of the things, because, really, Harold. No offense meant, but really. It’s Harold. But it’s done now and Mike’s free for a week (Jenny insisted, he couldn’t say no now can he).

And okay, granted he’s out in the streets of New York wearing nothing but his worn out “Han shot first” shirt and jeans that should have hit the laundry a week ago and his old dirty yellow Chucks, in a frigid give or take 40 degree-ish, windy weather, but really, he barely slept during those 3 days and the adrenaline and caffeine in his blood levels were starting to wear off and all he wanted was to maybe hibernate for the next four days. So he went out of the office, and was a block away when he noticed he forgot his wallet and his coat, but not his keys thank god for small miracles, and he really, really, really, wanted to go home, so yeah, fuck it, he’s walking home, and will pass out promptly upon reaching his apartment. 

So Mike thinks it’s understandable for him to flip-off when a car stops on the side of the road and he hears a voice telling him to get in. The window to the black, classy, town car was down and Mike could see the silhouette of a man on the passenger’s seat at the back but really he has no time for people soliciting for sex or whatever perverted scheme the guy has, so he keeps on walking. He hears a frustrated groan from the car and then suddenly the car’s door opens and a guy dressed in an impeccable suit and equally immaculate coat comes out and hauls Mike to the car. He considers shouting for help, because seriously, the guy could be a rapist, murderer or whatever felon he wants to be but then again, Mike’s brain is not exactly firing on all cylinders here so yeah, he doesn’t put up a fight. Besides, he highly doubt that a guy wearing a suit that seems to cost several thousands of dollars would be a rapist or felon. But then he remembers American Psycho and Mike internally says ‘Welp’. 

“Are you freaking out of your mind?” Suit guy says to Mike and Mike turns in his seat to look at him. 

‘And well, hello there life, pretty handsome break you’ve given me here.’ Because Jesus, suit guy is handsome. Like slicked hair, handsome jaw, intense eyes, sexy lips and god, sexy moles handsome. And Mike would be gaping right now if his teeth would just stop chattering, but Jesus why is he chattering and is he shivering? When did it get cold? 

“It’s fucking 40 degrees outside you idiot. Shouldn’t you be at some shelter or something?” Suit guy is asking Mike as he takes Mike’s hands and puts expensive looking leather gloves on them. He shrugs off his coat and was giving it to Mike too. Mike could only stare at Suit guy puts the coat on him. 

“Where’s the shelter that you usually go to?” Suit guy was asking Mike again and all Mike could think off was what fucking shelter? He apparently said that out loud.

“Shelter, like the place you go to when the weather gets rough. You know, shelter for the homeless.” 

“Homeless?” Mike repeats after Suit guy.

Suit guy rolls his eyes at Mike.

“I don’t really do this, but you probably haven’t eating anything nutritious for days so I’m going to let this seeming stupidity of you slip. I don’t usually help hobos, but I just won this big pro bono case so I’m feeling generous and I’m going to pass here tomorrow and I really don’t want to see your body frozen to death tomorrow ruining whatever winning-afterglow I’ll be having, so listen kid. Where do you want me to drop you off?”

Mike’s been staring at suit guy’s face and was mesmerized by the way his lips were moving, imagining them on his skin, his lips, but upon hearing the word ‘hobo’, his reverie just stopped.

“What did you just call me?”

Suit guy was a bit taken aback by Mike’s seemingly non sequitur. 

“Kid?”

“No, no, before that.”

“Hobo? You got offended by that? Okay, then, homeless, if you prefer.” 

And Mike was really seething at this time, but then again suit guy was really handsome, so Mike was having a hard time keeping with his anger, and the car’s all warm and the gloves and the coat were really making him comfortable so Mike calmed himself down.

“I have a name you know. I would prefer it if you called me by it. It’s Mike. Michael Ross. And before you say anything, I would like to thank you from saving me from the harsh cold night, but I am not a hobo.”

Suit guy look at him with an “Are you sure?” expression and Mike rolled his eyes. 

“Really, I am. I have home, well an apartment, just a couple of blocks from here. And I would show you my employee’s i.d. or social security card proving that I actually contribute to society but then again I left my wallet and coat in the office, which I haven’t left for three days because of this major project’s deadline, hence the attire. So you could stop the judging look now. Suit guy.” Mike said. 

Suit guy’s eyebrow shot up. “Suit guy?”

“Well you forcibly dragged me from the street into your car-“

“I was saving you from the cold weather!” Suit guy exclaimed, looking offended for having been accused of kidnapping Mike.

“-thank you for that, and you forced your coat and gloves on me, and well I thought you were some kind of murderer or rapist or whatever felon, and I well your suit’s really nice and you haven’t really given me your name so yeah, I decided to be kind and call you suit guy, instead of Mr. Felon.” Mike told the guy.

“Here I was being kind for the first time and I’m being called a felon.” Suit guy rolled his eyes and Mike just laughed at the guy’s outburst. To be fair, he didn’t look like someone who would help anybody. Suit guy glared at him and Mike suppressed his laughter.

“Ha-ha. You’re going to be like the last person I’m helping out. Jesus.” He straightened in his seat and then extended his hands to Mike. 

“Harvey. Harvey Specter.” And god, isn’t that a nice name to call out during sex? Mike took the hand and shook it. He would have held it for a little while longer but Harvey slipped his hand out and gave Mike a once-over. And like a virgin teen on her first date, Mike blushed. Harvey merely grinned. 

“So if you’re not some hobo, care to explain why you’re wearing an ensemble that looks like something from Goodwill?”

“Like I said, I was working on a major project for three days!” 

“I’m pretty sure high school teachers don’t give out project that needs three days without sleeping to do.”

“Fuck you, I’m 25 and when I said project I meant a project for work, not school.”

Harvey’s brow knitted, and stared at Mike. 

“I meant that as a joke, and I was expecting you to be a college student or something but 25, really?” He asked like as if Mike was lying. 

“Really. I don’t look that young you jackass.” Ok. Handsome or not, Mike was starting to get pissed. 

Harvey chuckled. “You’re pouting oh my god. Okay, okay. So you’re not young, just childish.” Mike as about to say something but Harvey waved his hand at him. “I mean, seriously childish, cause one: you’re pouting. Two: nobody in their sane mind would walk the streets of New York, in this kind of weather, with those clothes on.” 

“Like I said, project. Three days. And I’m really, really tired and all I want to do is just pass out in my apartment.” 

“Okay kid. So what’s your address so I can drop you off?”

Mike told Harvey his address which Harvey relayed to his driver and in no time, the car’s driving off to Mike’s neighborhood.

Upon arriving, Mike made a move to remove the gloves and the coat but Harvey stopped him. 

“Take them. At least now you own something that doesn’t look like they come from Goodwill.”

“Ah but they do come from good will. Just yours.” Mike said beaming and Mike hears Trevor’s voice at the back of his head saying “Really, really Mikey, that’s what you say to a handsome guy you probably want to see again? Something punny? You really have no game Mikey.” And Mike’s groaning internally but he hears Harvey chuckle so he counts it as a win.

“Very funny kid. Now go, pass out, whatever you want to do. Just don’t do a repeat of this next time.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Uhm, thanks. For saving me. From New York’s weather.”

“Don’t expect a second time.”

“Yeah. So yeah,” Mike’s opening the door of the car. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome kid.”

Mike was out of the door and was about to shut it when he leaned in.

“Uhm, I don’t usually do this, but it’s also not every day that I get mistaken for a hobo and get saved from the cold, so do you maybe, want to have a coffee or dinner? Like not tonight of course, I mean it’s late and all and-“ Mike was blabbing he knows but his mind to mouth filter just seems to be not working tonight. But Harvey’s chuckling and before he knows it, Harvey’s handing him a business card. 

“Personal number’s on the back. Call me if you still want to have dinner after you’re done hibernating.” The bastard was smirking and was just winking at Mike. 

Oh, he’ll definitely call. Definitely. Maybe after he gets a minimum of 14 hours of sleep, and when he’s showered and maybe after he gets a haircut. But he’s definitely calling.

“You bet I will.” Mike says and he smirks back at Harvey. He closes the door and steps from the curb. Harvey’s car starts driving away and Mike couldn't even suppress the shit-eating grin that was breaking out of his face. He was still wearing it as he enters his apartment and it doesn't even wear off as he sees his douchebag of a friend Trevor lounging on his couch with cans of beer littered on his coffee table. Nope, not even Trevor’s general vibe of douchetasticness is going to wipe his grin off.

“What happened to you Mike, got laid? That was fast, Jenny said you just got off the office?”

“I so totally have a game man.” Mike only says as he makes a beeline to his bedroom. He’ll let Trevor off the hook for now because really, he was wrong. Mike totally has game, and ok, he got mistaken for a hobo, but all’s well that ends well right? He has a date with a hot guy to look forward to after his hibernation. Nothing else can throw him off his groove. Mike sleeps that night with a grin on his face. He vaguely remembers Trevor saying “Your smiling in your sleep man, that’s creepy.” But he could care less. Tonight, he was going to dream of suits, slicked hair, lips to die for and sexy moles.  
\-------------

“Told you it pays to be kind, Harvey.” Ray says knowingly as he traverses the streets of New York on the way to Harvey’s apartment. 

Harvey merely smiles at Ray’s smug voice. 

“Well, if the date goes well, remind me to give you a raise Ray.”

“Whatever you say boss man.” 

\------------  
Fin?


End file.
